Sasha Braus x Connie Springer - Attack On Titan - Chapter 1
by Mad-Enn
Summary: Chapter 1 of my fiction Sasha Braus x Connie Springer


Fiction Sasha x Connie .

(L'histoire se déroule après l'arrestation d'Annie)

(Sasha est le narrateur)

Annie fut arrêtée et retenue pour pas mal de temps . On sait tous qu'Eren à toujours utilisée son pouvoir de titan à bon usage .. Mais , si la transformation d'Annie est même qu'Eren , pourquoi l'a elle utilisée à mauvais usage ? Après la bataille , soldats comme civils furent choqués .

Bref , tout n'était pas clair . Les questions se multipliaient , et on essayaient de récolter le plus vite possibles des informations concernant Annie .

Une fois de plus , une partie assez importante de nos terres on étés conquises par les titans . Nous avons encore reculés .. Mais nous comptons bien récupérer nos terres !

On sent bien que je suis sérieuse aujourd'hui ... Ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes . La bataille au centre contre Annie et Eren m'a certes traumatisé pendant une journée , mais sans plus . Non , ce qui me préoccupe , c'est Connie ... 3 semaines après la bataille , Connie à attraper une maladie inconnue . Chaque jour je vais le voir , il me dit qu'il va bien , mais je suis sur qu'il souffre . Malgré ça , on continue de se fréquenter , sans oublier les pommes de terres et la viande .

Le 17 Juillet , le commandant Erwin Smith convoqua les membres du bataillon d'exploration . Ils nous informa du plan de reconquête de nos terres .

Erwin : BIEN . Comme vous le savez , après la bataille contre le titan d'Annie , nous avons encore perdu 30% de nos terres . Le commandant Hanji , le caporal Levi et moi même avons établi le plan de reconquête . Une fois de plus , vous risquerez vos vies , et cette expédition sera peut être la plus dangereuse que vous ayez faite jusqu'à présent ..

Puis , Le commandant Erwin Smith détailla en grand et en large le plan . Mais , je ne vais pas vous me détailler , ce serait trop long ... Et ennuyeux .

Après un discours de presque 3H , Rivaille nous ordonna de disposer . J'était bien contente , et les autres aussi semblaient ils. Même si comme d'habitude , ils avaient un air mille fois plus sérieux que moi . Toutes fois , je me sentais anxieuse par apport à cette expédition . Connie en avait du être informé , et je suis sur qu'il veut à tout prix y participer .

Le soir du 17 , je décida de le mettre au courant .

Moi : Le Bataillon d'exploration va encore lancer une expédition de reconquête .

Connie : Encore ?! Pourtant , quand on a tenter de regagner Shiganshina pour aller dans la cave de l'ancienne maison d'Eren , ça a été un échec total ... Il veulent vrai..

Je le coupa .

Moi : Laisse moi finir ! Lors de son discours , Erwin et Rivaille , et même Hanji , avaient un air sérieux . C'est comme si ils étaient persuadés que l'expédition serait un succès ... Je vais t'expliquer .

Puis , contre ma volonté de feignante , je lui expliqua le plan d .

Après avoir fini , il me regarda un instant . Il se recourba sur son lit d'hôpital , me prit la main droite fermement , et me dit calmement :

Connie : J'y participerai .

Je sentis mon cœur battre à toute allure . Pas par le fait qu'il me prit la main et qu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux (enfin , un tout petit peu) , mais surtout par le fait qu'il voilait y participer . J'en était sûre ..

Moi : QUOI ?! M-mais c'est de la folie ! Connie , regarde toi , tu es dans un piteux état ! Comment veut tu te battre dans une mission aussi périlleuse ?!

Connie : Sasha , si je me suis engagée dans le bataillon d'exploration , ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose , je me sentirais mal de ne rien faire alors que les autres se battent !

Moi : Mais si tu meurs , tu ne pourras plus servir à l'humanité !

Il y eu un grand silence . On se regardait fermement , et on était sûrs de nos paroles . Lui voulait absolument y participer , et moi je voulais absolument l'en empêcher . Soudain , il eu un air plus décontracté et un petit sourire se forma .

Connie : Et si je te promets de ne pas mourir ? Tu me ferais confiance , pas vrai ?

Moi : M-mais ... Si tu meurs ..

J'examina et regarda avec attention son sourire . Je cria :

Moi : Mais si tu meurs , je ne pourrait plus voir le sourire que tu as en ce moment !

Il pris un air étonné , comme si j'était une personne qui lui parlait mais qu'il je connaissais pas .

Connie : Sasha .. Quelle date aura lieu l'expédition ?

Moi : Le 10 août .

Connie : Le 10 août ... Ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir .. *murmure à sois même*

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et pris son regard de "Haha t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer" et me dit :

Connie : Ecoute moi , jusqu'au 10 Août , je fais réfléchir si j'y vais ou non . Et le Jour J , je te donnerais ma réponse , d'acc ?

Je fit semblant d'être contente , même si au fond j'était très inquiète ..

Moi : D'accord !


End file.
